


[带卡]忏悔录

by oitekebori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 原作向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 旗木卡卡西和一个怪异的面具男被关在一个不达成心愿就出不去的房间里
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 17





	[带卡]忏悔录

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenglingruyue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenglingruyue/gifts).



> 给风凌老师的生贺
> 
> 设定：原作向,卡16暗部时期，土17虎纹时期
> 
> 「悲劇のシナリオなら  
> 你的剧本若是悲剧的话
> 
> 派手に壊さなくちゃね  
> 我不得不华丽地将之摧毁呢」

-  
当山洞的石门狠狠关闭时，谁也不是的男人惊呆了。

没有谁能想到一个在野外人迹罕至的石洞会有这样精巧的机关，毕竟他把那个惨兮兮的暗部抱进来时这洞口可是野草丛生大敞四开迎客的，哪里有什么石门的影子。四起的烟尘呛得他打了几个喷嚏，他赶紧严丝合缝地戴上面具，待到察觉不到任何异动之后才去查看这凭空出现的门。

关闭的石门将所有光线隔离，但是写轮眼让他毫无障碍地看清所有，几个鬼片一样的鲜红的大字写在石板上：「不达成心愿或者一方死去就出不去的房间（笑）」。

太好笑了。谁也不是的男人这样想，自十三岁那个晚上之后，这世界上还真没有我去不了的地方。他冷笑着调动查克拉，血红的单目中三勾玉变成危险的镰刀形状。

然后他的冷笑便秘一样僵在脸上。

他发现自己用不了虚化了。

-  
究竟怎么回事。

他颓丧地坐在门前，气喘吁吁咬着牙死死盯着眼前的门。刚才他用了自己能想到的一切攻击方法，但是不管怎样的术式、什么属性的查克拉，都不能在石门上留下一丝一毫的痕迹，倒是山洞内被他搞得一片狼藉。

不知道对方是什么人，用了什么诡异的忍术，但是的确实实在在地把他困住了。

他对着那个鲜红的括弧笑咒骂了一番，又把地洞里的老头子、长了人脸的盆栽、吃人的木叶挨个骂了一遍，最后叹了口气，回过头看向山洞最里侧。

刚才的尝试未曾波及那边一丝一毫，看起来破破烂烂的暗部还在木遁制成的床上悄无声息昏迷着。他慢慢站起来，穿过黑暗，走到床边看着床上的人惨白的侧脸。

就算波及到了也无所谓。他面无表情地想。反正他已经快死了。

这名叫旗木卡卡西的暗部快死了。

偶然路过的时候正好看到这位暗部用同归于尽的架势调动着体内仅剩的查克拉向最后的敌人刺去，不用思考就知道这人一定又是为了让队友成功逃走而选择自己一个人殿后。附着雷电的苦无因为一记手刀熄灭，暗部倒下了，而带着面具的男人怔愣地看着自己的手不明白自己为什么做了这么多余的事。

在他将暗部抱进这个山洞、做了木床、回身看见石门轰然关闭之前，他都在纠结这个问题。

拯救对于想要得到帮助的人才是有意义的。他居高临下地看着这名暗部的脸，看着他紧皱的眉头、细微的颤抖、沾着血污的银发冷漠地想，而这个人明显是自作自受。

或者说就是想死。

他战栗起来。有什么从黑暗中钻出，顺着他的皮肤、骨隙渗透进他的身体、攥紧他的心脏。这股冰冷的怒意来的是这么突然又来势汹汹，以至于有那么一瞬间他五指痉挛，想抓着那头银发把伤患从床上拽起来大声质问。

他想问什么？

冲动又退却了。他看着自己的手，在残余的情绪中分辨着能让自己理解的那一部分，于是很快冷静下来。这个人和自己毫无关系，只是芸芸众生中的普通一员，将来注定沉睡在红月亮之下，是死是活、想死想活，都无关紧要。

他垂下头，嫌恶地走开，不打算再对这个看着就讨厌的人加以理会。

现在不如想想究竟怎么才能出去。

-  
木遁和火遁制成的火堆在山洞中间燃烧着，目及之处不再是浓稠的黑暗，室内温度也有所升高，而通风问题一个风遁就可以解决。忍术，或者说身为忍者，真是便利。

他们本可以不用这么活着——谁也不是的男人经常这样想。

他们拥有多数人无法企及力量，且人人都渴望变强，但在这样的忍者制度下，变强不会使人变得更幸福，只会让人沦为更便利的工具。

他瞥了一眼床上伤痕累累的工具人，将手里粘满血的衣物和绷带扔在墙角。

伤口被处理之后暗部的发抖似乎有所缓解，他更沉地昏迷着，沾着口鼻鲜血的面罩被摘下之后似乎呼吸也顺畅很多。所以说早就想问了，为什么非要戴着这种东西，装神秘吗？谁也不是的男人暗暗腹诽。他看了看自己手上的血，啧了一声，抬起头，石门上血红的大字在火光之下影影绰绰，犹如鬼魅。

……如果这一切真如门上那恶趣味的说明所示，这是一个不达成心愿就出不去的房间，那么这个讨厌鬼的愿望会是什么？

我的愿望又是什么呢？

我的愿望当然是月之眼，他片刻不加犹豫地想。我可是有事业心的男人，时间宝贵得很，在颠覆世界、拯救苍生面前，其他事情怎么可能影响我分毫。

而眼前这个废物……他低头看着那张因为失去遮掩而显得更加苍白凄惨的脸。其实答案也很显而易见了，这副给木叶送了命都甘之如饴的可笑样子，脑子里想的都是怎么给木叶织毛衣吧？

真是让人觉得可悲的自大啊，就算你真的丢了性命，这个世界有好一分吗？

烦躁感又开始在表面之下蒸腾，像顽强不肯熄灭的火星。他摇摇头强行将其抹去。就算不考虑愿望实现难度，同时实现二人的愿望也无异于左右手互搏——本就是立场对立的两个人，将来注定兵戎相见的，却一同被困在彼此的愿望中，现实真是可笑。

而其他的……愿望呢？

也不是没有，但是……不管是转换生死，还是扭转过去，都是让他们更加无能为力的事情。与此相比，似乎月之眼都变得唾手可得。

是啊，如果真的能做到，他们怎么可能在这里？

谁也不是的男人无意识低下头，才发现自己正死死抓着一个医疗包。这个医疗包是在暗部的忍袋中发现的，是他们现在所拥有的全部医疗用品。而这个医疗包，小巧但功能齐全，虽然里面的东西已经被替换过不知几轮了，但也能看出制作者的心思有多么细腻。

略加翻转，就看见医疗包底部精巧的绣字：“恭喜卡卡西升任上忍！”

下一秒他像被烫伤一样移开目光，胸膛开始起伏。一些残存的碎片正在身体内部慢条斯理地切割他的内脏，火星燃烧起来，顺着他的血管灼烧。

都是毫无意义的。谁也不是的男人慌乱地站起身。都是毫无意义的。他有些急切地将那个医疗包脱手，放在床边。他知道自己触碰了不该触碰的、不属于自己的东西。可有些东西就算怎么想抛下，也总会自己找上来。比如过去三年里那些不能入眠的夜晚，比如现在。

而他本以为自己已经不会这么容易动摇。

木床上躺着的人抖了一下，似乎感受到了床边人外放的情绪，眉头微微皱在一起。谁也不是的男人大步走开，他急需一个不会被任何人打扰、或者说影响的地方，但是明显这名该死的暗部已经将他的影响力遍布这个洞穴的每一个角落。

被关在洞穴里不足一天，他就已经如此想念自己的异空间。

-  
三天份的兵粮丸，处理两次伤口就已经使用过半的绷带，没有使用说明的各种药水和解毒剂——这是他们维持生命所拥有的全部东西，并且都是不可补充的消耗品。

暗部仍在毫无知觉地昏迷着，丝毫不知道自己的生命已经被间接打上了明确期限。谁也不是的男人将坚硬的兵粮丸磨成碎屑，混在水里喂暗部喝下去，庆幸后者还保留了基本的吞咽反射。

他自然是不用吃饭了，自从有了柱间细胞，进食就彻底从必要之事变成兴之所至。魔像造物的身体植物一般四季恒温，外界环境无法给他带来任何不适，所以在这阴冷的洞穴中，他本应该是更加不受影响的那一个。

但谁也不是的男人睡得并不好。

闭上眼睛心脏就开始狂跳，停不下胡思乱想的大脑，就算好不容易睡着了，也会坠入纷杂的梦境，而梦境中比现实更加让人疲惫。

他不记得梦境的内容，只记得各种红黑斑斓过去现在真实虚假交错在一起，像一张挣脱无望的网。他大汗淋漓地醒来，第一件事就是手忙脚乱地扣上放在旁边的面具，这才找回一丝安全感。

他花了一点时间才平复好自己的心跳，然后靠在石壁上发呆。透过面具的圆孔望过去，火堆似乎暗了一些，暗部惨白的脸也显得晦暗不明。周围太过安静，所以那略有些痛苦的呼吸就显得格外清晰。

左右睡不着，又太过无聊，所以他摸过去认真打量这位临时室友的睡脸

疼痛让重伤之人在睡梦中也紧皱眉头，缺水的嘴唇失去生命般皲裂，银色的睫毛微微颤抖着。或许是这夜晚一样的黑暗，亦或是这颤动的弧度蛊惑了他，谁也不是的男人慢慢伸出手，手掌悬在空中，细密的睫毛便扫在他的掌心。

他搞不懂自己在做什么，暂时也不想去细想。他屏住呼吸看着这张脸，将它所有细节收之眼底。手掌拢下来，手指便顺着那道贯穿左眼伤疤轻轻抚摸下去，感受它曾经疼痛的纹理。

他能感受到眼球在昏迷中仍在不安地颤动。

……你也在噩梦中吗？你的噩梦中都有谁呢。

一时间雪鸿泥爪在眼底回环交错。他当然知道眼前的人噩梦中都有什么，因为那些也是他的噩梦。是坍塌的洞穴，嘶鸣的千鸟，血月下的九尾，还是洗不干净血迹的手？

他在被回忆拉入深渊的前一刻终于清醒过来，他的手指还和那条伤疤连在一起，因为没带手套，所以斑驳的皮肤显得格外瘆人。他懊恼地收回手，想掩饰什么一样飞快站起身，但指腹柔软的、属于他人的触感仍然挥之不去。

该死。他心烦意乱地想，摩挲着自己的手指。他垂下头带好手套，然后抬起头，看见了一双睁开的、异色的眼睛。

-  
谁也不是的男人望着那只红眼睛。但更多的望向另一只墨黑的、熟悉的瞳孔。

写轮眼将那只瞳孔中倒映着的身影看得一清二楚。他慌乱起来，虽然他不知道自己为何要慌乱。精心挑选的面具正好好戴着，袍子裹得严严实实，头发也已经长及肩背、四处乱翘着——明明没有一丝破绽，他现在又强得早就可以将眼前曾经无法企及的天才踩在脚下（毕竟眼前的人连自己开了万花筒都不知道），为什么要慌乱呢？

但是——但是真的太久了。

他在这目光之下无处遁形，尽管自知毫无破绽，仍觉得自己像是被赤裸着丢进人海。他被这样看着过——被这一双墨黑的眼睛。当他被这样看着的时候，总会觉得自己是不是又闹了什么笑话、做错了什么事，或者觉得是时候找茬二人打上一架，出于自己都弄不清楚的缘由，他总是像聒噪的小丑一样试图吸引这双眼睛的主人的注意。而那时旁边会有个女孩拼命劝和，而金发的老师会笑着说关系真好——

然而这都不是现在该做的事，所以他就这样看着那只瞳孔中的自己。此时他可悲地觉得，似乎那倒影才是真的，而自己才是那个丑陋而扭曲的倒影。

他看不出暗部是什么情绪，这位刚刚醒来的重伤之人脸上毫无表情，只是稍稍撑起身体看着他，让人搞不懂是过分平静还是之前被打坏了脑袋。

时间似乎静止了。两人对视间无所适从的感觉更加强烈。谁也不是的男人简直要被逼出自己的另一个人格。这样下去不是办法，他艰难地移开目光，轻咳了一声，绞尽脑汁地想说些什么，就看见这该死的暗部指尖簇起电光，快速向自己的左眼捅过去

“你想干什么！！！”

-  
谁也不是的男人气喘吁吁地站在床边。

重伤的暗部再次软倒在床上，毫无知觉的样子就像从没醒来过。刚才他冲向前，及时握住了那闪着电光的手指，然后写轮眼转动，一个简单的幻术让暗部再次睡过去。

他看着躺在床上的人的软弱样子，脑子像是要炸开一样疼。他一脚踢在木制的床头。

他早就该这样做了，谁也不是的男人抓着自己的头发，他早就该这样做了，在他发现这人醒来的第一秒就该让他再次晕过去。现在的情况已经足够糟糕，容不得再生什么变故，而该死的木叶忍者总会做出些预料之外的举动。  
而他为什么什么都没做呢？他早就知道的不是吗？

他觉得恶心，恶心到内脏都在翻搅。他无法直面那份即使事到如今还不肯彻底熄灭的可耻的妄念，他是如此憎恶着自己这份软弱以至于快要吐出来。

而这个人，他怎么敢……？

总共就指甲盖大小的查克拉，使用过度后现在勉强维持身体机能已属不易，他怎么敢——怎么敢再次试图抽取查克拉，他就不怕自己查克拉枯竭而死吗？？

就算——就算晕倒之前是那样的状况，猜测自己被俘是最顺理成章的想法；就算这个一丝光线都没有的山洞有多像地牢，身边还站着个看着就不怀好意的面具男；就算在这纷争不断的忍者时代，任谁多好心也不会平白无故去救一个穿着暗部服装的重伤忍者来惹祸上身。  
就算这些他都知道。

但是他就是愤怒。

这本来就摇摇欲坠、被他好不容易拯救的性命，在它的主人眼里竟一文不值。

他阴沉地低头看着那张脸，几分钟前他还在期盼在这张脸不一样的情绪，看到些属于人的东西，但是现在他明白了，此刻在这里的，活在这个虚假的世界上的，果然是个赝品。

这个垃圾，废物，讨厌鬼，自说自话的自大狂，那只眼睛，保护它不受玷污，就比你的命还重要吗？你死了之后它还有存在的意义吗？还是你根本就——

他伸手掐住了暗部脆弱的脖颈。

如果你想死的话……他咬牙切齿地想，如果你这么想死……

冰冷汗湿的皮肤和他的掌心贴在一起，微弱的脉搏就在他掌控之下，只要他一用力就可以结束这个人痛苦的一生。他能感受到的柔软、温度、颤抖，都像是活着的躯体面对死亡无声的挣扎。  
而这具身体的主人却一无所知地躺在那里。

你曾经是多么骄傲多么锋芒毕露的一个人啊，现在怎么可以这么脆弱、怎么能就这样被别人握住命脉？

暗部的呼吸随着颈部的施力急促起来，残破的性命风筝一样悬在半空中，细线摇摇欲坠，而谁也不是的男人正握着这根线。

只要他一用力……

只要他一用力，他们彼此都可以得到解脱。

但是他猛地松开了手。

他跌跌撞撞地走到一边，让火堆烧得更旺一点。

-  
谁也不是的男人又在对着石门咒骂。

他再次在石门上尝试了自己所有的攻击，事情的结果没有一丝一毫改变，火光中那个括弧笑仿佛鲜活起来，对他徒劳的尝试发出嘲笑。他冷着脸一个豪火球丢过去。

黑暗让人丧失时间概念，没人知道自从山洞封闭后具体过了多久，对着这位将死的室友，每分钟都像一个世纪一样漫长，谁也不是的男人只能用篝火的燃烧程度粗略估计时间。而除了喂食喂水、处理伤口和换绷带，他没有再做任何必要之外接近暗部的举动。因为他心虚地后知后觉，那次暗部突然醒来可能是由于潜意识里感觉到有人在摸他的眼睛。

这就太尴尬了，搞得他真像觊觎他写轮眼的变态一样。

谁稀罕什么眼睛，白痴一样，明明连最重要的术式都没有发现，却像宝贝一样珍惜一个明显在拖累自己身体状况的器官。面具男摘下面具，按着自己发疼的眉心。长时间过度纷杂的思绪让他疲惫不堪，他在这个无所事事的山洞里的睡眠质量还不如几年前重伤情况下和宇智波斑窝在地下的日子。

不仅是因为思虑过重，还因为他隔一阵就要醒来一次，看看暗部是不是依旧保持着呼吸。

床上的人发出意义不明的梦呓，短促的音节像是在叫什么人的名字。谁也不是的男人屏息听了半天，也没听出什么成型的字句，于是探身过去帮他把身上的袍子掖了掖。他最近总会做类似的事，清醒过来又会陷入懊恼。想知道自己为什么要做多余的事情，又意识到思考行为背后的意义，是人已经变得软弱的证明。

虽然其实一切都无所谓了，毕竟不管怎么想这场拉锯战最后胜出的都会是自己。

结局的走向在石门轰然关闭那一刻就已经确定，那就是暗部死去，完成房间规定的一方死亡的条件，然后谁也不是的男人尽可以大摇大摆地走出山洞，继续完成他的月之眼大业。

人不是他杀的，他甚至不用弄脏自己的手。他只需等待就可以了。没有比这更加便利的事情了。

放心吧。谁也不是的男人看着晦暗火光中暗部惨白的脸，好像看到这些年所有的苦痛都镂刻在他的身上。放心吧，等我实现了月之眼，你会在美梦一样的世界里重新醒来，那会是一个英雄不会在慰灵碑前终日忏悔的世界，那是你爱的人都会围绕在你身边的、温暖的世界。

幻想多次的画面浮现在他的脑海中，朝阳夕日，繁花落叶，南河川畔，火影岩上，张开手指触摸太阳，指缝间漏下了光，洒在他的脸上。他闭上眼睛，任阴暗山洞里的橙色火光舔舐着他的眼睑。

而现在，既然你这么可怜，作为……我就大发慈悲，好好送你最后一程。

-  
重伤的暗部开始发烧。

这是意料之外又情理之中的事情，毕竟谁也不是的男人并不会任何医疗忍术，连包扎都笨手笨脚不得要领，前几次处理伤口的经历让他都觉得做这种事比学习阴阳遁都要困难得多。歪歪斜斜的蝴蝶结落在暗部的侧腹，而那儿正在渗出猩红色——伤口之深直到现在血还没有彻底止住。

身上盖着的单薄长袍已经不足以让他感到温暖，即使在昏迷中暗部也因为寒冷无意识地在坚硬的木质床板上蜷缩成一团，谁也不是的男人伸手探了探他的额头，不是正常的温度。

本来就过度失血，又长时间处于湿冷的洞穴之内，就算谁也不是的男人让篝火烧得再旺，也无法从根本改变这恶劣的、根本就不是重伤之人所应该身处的环境。

这该怎么办。

就算他再缺乏医疗知识也能明白，现在暗部在这个状态发烧是多危险的事，本以为进入山洞后的照料和休息会让他好起来哪怕一点，但——拥有柱间细胞的他已经失去了生病的概念，而眼前的身体是那样残破而脆弱，可以轻易被病祟占据。

他一时间慌了神，努力回忆多年前素质教育阶段老师教过的话，却只能回想起一些让人烦躁起来的模糊剪影。小巧的纸团轻巧又精准地打在他的头上，他满面通红，说不出理由，像是被那小小一团纸咬了一下，于是羞愧地用一字未写的课本挡住脸。

他无措地把手放在那有些滚烫的额头上，幼稚地指望自己温度相对偏低的手能将这不正常的热度吸走。恐慌感细密地从脚底爬上来，他再次看向死死闭合的沉重石门，鲜红的字像是能流出血。

“……”

身边传来除他之外第二个人的意义不明的声音，谁也不是的男人愣了一下。

柔软的额发追逐着他的掌心，仿佛贪恋那一点转瞬即逝的温凉。他的手僵在半空中，痒意从掌心传到心脏，要将他烫伤，可是烫伤他的人却含糊地呢喃出来到这个山洞说出的第一句意义明确的话。

“冷……”

谁也不是的男人自暴自弃地爬上床。

他不知道怎么办，篝火的温度已是最高了，自己身上唯一的长袍也早就裹在暗部的身上，这是他唯一能想到的取暖方式。他笨拙地侧身躺好，把冰冷的面具摘下来放在一边，然后将手臂搭在暗部的身上。

不知为何他的心脏跳得像是要挣脱胸膛，一下一下撞击着他的肋骨，怎么也平息不下来。这个人太近了，近得过分，近得好像心跳声也能吵醒他。他僵硬得像是弄丢了手脚，直到暗部无意识地向他靠过来，瑟缩着像是找不到巢穴的雏鸟，这时候他才想起来自己应该做什么。

其他，都不重要。距离、混乱的情绪、被小纸团咬的那一小口，全部都不重要。

他小心避开暗部身上所有伤口，将他搂过来，搂得更紧。虽隔着单薄的衣物，但这样的身体接触让他真切感受到这具身体在发抖。他头一次怨恨自己与常人相异的身体，无法像真正的肉体一样滚烫。

暖起来吧。他想。好起来吧，只要挺过这次……

然后他感觉到怀里的人动了一下。

他稍稍松开手臂，低下头就看见暗部睁开了眼睛。

单薄的眼睑缓慢地眨着，异色的瞳孔涣散没有焦距地看着眼前的人。

谁也不是的男人几乎是立刻将手摸向面具，同时写轮眼转动想再次让他陷入沉睡，没想到下一刻眼前的人竟笑了起来。

“啊，是带土啊。”他说。

是谁？

谁是带土？

“你来接我了吗？”卡卡西惨白的脸上挂着笑，梦呓一般地说。

-  
按在面具上的手停下了，谁也不是的男人像是被施了石化的忍术。

被叫出名字的那一刻好像凝固的时间开始流动，无谓的片段纷杂灌入脑海。支配身体运行的思维方式出了问题，一时间他竟不知道自己是应该继续扣上面具、将眼前的人弄晕，还是应该先惊讶为什么过了这么多年，变了这么多还能被一眼认出。

还是，应该先愤怒眼前他好不容易救回来的人又一次轻易给自己判了死刑。

你在叫谁。此时他应该冷嘲热讽地这样问，你把我认成谁了？他又想装疯卖傻会不会好一点，你要不要问问你的救命恩人我是谁呢？我谁也不是哦，不过刚刚人家给自己起了个可爱的名字，叫阿飞——

“对不起……”

下一刻一只颤抖的手抚上他的侧脸，轻柔覆盖上那些丑陋的崎岖，谁也不是的男人顿时感觉自己的伤疤像烧起来一样灼痛，多年前饱受折磨的血肉似乎再次撕裂开来。他暴躁地扯下这只手，握在手里，才发现这人已经烧得指尖都在发烫。

皮肤白皙的人眼眶发红得厉害，“是我——”

“闭嘴！！”听到那三个字浑身的血液沸腾几近失控，他立刻预料到他想说什么。他已经在慰灵碑前听过太多太多次类似的话语，而现在他绝对、绝对、一个字都不想听。“闭嘴！你要是再敢多说一个字——”

我能怎么样？他都这样了我还能拿他怎么办？他气的咬牙，却看见眼前的人像真的犯了什么天大的错一样，双手慌忙一起捂住嘴，胆怯地用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他。

他自己倒是愣住了。他实在没料到眼前这个人能够这么听话，毕竟从二人认识那天开始他们就在不停争吵、较量，谁也没真正服过谁，要让那个倨傲的小天才对他低头是曾经没法想象的事。

“闭嘴。”他说。卡卡西捂着嘴巴，颤抖着点头。

而现在这个软弱无用的人是谁啊。

“啊——”他抹了一把自己的脸，“你怎么就……”

这一切到底为什么会变成这样，从哪里开始错的呢？

太多情绪填满他的胸腔，气愤，慌乱，恐惧，怨恨，绝望，理智上他知道自己不应该和一个重伤又高烧的人计较，这人现在脑子里应该比一乐拉面的汤底还要混乱，但他看不得眼前的人有丝毫示弱的样子。他固执地不想看到这个人和记忆中有任何改变，好像只要这个人还是记忆中的样子，那些被他尘封的记忆就能永远鲜活、不变质的保存下来。曾经的他们永远活在过去，而如今的他就可以毫无心理负担的继续当那个谁也不是的男人。

但是现在呢？

他伸手触摸卡卡西的脸颊。他烧的更厉害了，目光都因为高烧蒙上一层水汽，他感到冷，抖得不行，却瑟缩着不敢靠近他身边唯一的热源，也没再发出一点声音。

——这个人已经被愧疚压垮了啊，那些生命的重量压弯了他的脊梁，让他在慰灵碑前深深低下了头。那个记忆中的少年似乎随着其他人的逝去一同死去了。

那么都无所谓了，既然他们都已经死去，那就没什么好归咎、也没什么值得顾虑的了。

他深呼吸了一次。

“过来。”他说。

卡卡西没有动，甚至垂下眼睑，捂着嘴巴的手肉眼可见地颤抖着。他不耐烦地靠上前，一只手抓住他的两个手腕，把他轻轻带进自己的怀抱中。

他们离的更近。然而卡卡西仍费力地向上看着他。他为什么这么滚烫，该死。

“既然你这么……这么听宇智波带土的话，”谁也不是的男人避开那道目光，别扭地说，“那么我告诉你，我就是带土。”

听见这句话的卡卡西双眼倏然睁大了，眼底翻滚的情绪让他无法招架，他避无可避，只能再次看向他。带土在那异色的眼底重新看到自己，说出这句自称之后，好像有什么发生了变化，带土突然觉得他现在可以从容面对那眼底的倒影了，握住这个名字让他变得既沉重又轻盈，太奇怪了，明明只是个名字而已。

他伸手摸摸卡卡西滚烫的脸。

“你赶紧给我好起来，我们好好打一架，我可不想欺负一个病号。”他嘶哑着说，将怀里的人楼得更紧，“……别再抖了。”

他笨拙地轻轻拍着卡卡西的后背。

“现在你要睡一觉，一觉醒来什么都会好的。”他哄诱道。

“闭上眼睛。”

卡卡西听话地合上了眼睑，带土看见有泪水顺着这个动作从眼角流下来。他像是委屈极了，也像是忍耐太久。带土从没见过他哭泣的样子，这么多年他一直像那把名叫白牙的短刀一样坚韧锋利，但是那天，他和白牙一起碎掉了。

带土突然觉得眼底有些湿热，他好像又回到那个从来管不好泪腺的年岁。为了掩饰这一点他也闭上了眼睛，感受怀里的人清浅的呼吸、滚烫的体温和逐渐平和的颤抖。这是一份从未有过也从未想过会有的亲近，他想放任自己跌入一个梦境，任务结束后又跑去银发少年家里蹭饭的黑发少年，两人一同吃了卡卡西风干煎河鱼，吵吵闹闹、踢踢打打，最后两个没有家人的孩子争着一床被子七扭八歪地睡去。

“任务要迟到了。”第二天早上踢醒他的穿戴整齐的银发少年抱着手臂说。

带土慢慢睁开眼睛。

火光轻轻浅浅地跳动着，木柴发出的噼啪声静谧而安宁，怀中人呼吸已经变得稳定而悠长，他的脸埋在他的胸前，银发蹭在他的颈间。

……你也在梦中吗？你的梦中都有谁呢。

如果你现在做的是个美梦的话，我宁愿你永远不要醒来。

-  
但是没有时间了。带土想。

是时候进行那个其实早就做出的决定了。

卡卡西的烧已经退得差不多了，这次高烧完全在带土的意料之外，他本以为，这几天在自己的照料下，卡卡西的伤势会有所好转。但是再拖延下去，带土不知道卡卡西还有没有撑着回到木叶得到救治的体力。

而此时，从那日带土将卡卡西救下到这个山洞里算起，应该过去也有三天了，三天的时间足够暗部的敌人找不到人而撤退。此时就算没有带土的保护，他应该也能够独自返回木叶，解救自己。

他松开手臂，慢慢坐起身。

卡卡西还在睡着，这似乎是这几天他第一次入睡得如此放松，没有颤抖，没有瑟缩，没有意义不明的梦呓。明明早就痛苦不堪，他却在笑着。

但是梦该醒了。

带土做了一些准备工作，用土遁将这些天的一切痕迹彻底掩盖，然后抱着卡卡西来到山洞中央，再次将他唤醒。

卡卡西迷茫地睁开眼睛，“带……”他含糊地发出声音，然而在他还没彻底清醒之时，便对上了一只猩红的眼睛。

对付这个状态的人简直太简单了，因为他自己都不相信他看到的一切是真的，只需一个简单的幻术，便能将一切抹消。他将卡卡西抱起来，钳住面前的人软绵绵的肩膀，两个一模一样的写轮眼同时转动。他轻而易举潜入卡卡西毫无抵抗的潜意识，这怎么可能是带土呢？宇智波带土是那个以火影为梦想阳光善良的少年，而不是现在这个半面脸都是伤疤的阴沉的怪物。

是的，没有什么带土，一切都是重伤和高烧下的幻觉。

他操纵着幻术，让不存在的画面在卡卡西的眼前重演。孤身一人的暗部面对数量众多的敌人负隅顽抗，被其中一个带着面具的怪异敌人追进山洞里，经过殊死战斗后取得胜利。

但是重伤的暗部也就此昏迷，醒来便看见身边那一具被他杀死的戴着面具的尸体。

零散模糊的片段很快被更真切、更可能发生的画面挤进角落。怀中的人颤抖起来，瞳孔放大，因为不存在的战斗身体紧绷。带土摸了摸他的头发，又蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

他比幼时看起来瘦了。脸颊、身体都比曾经看起来白白软软的时期线条分明很多。那些疼痛让他成长。带土也经常控制不住地想象，如果一切都没有发生，他和卡卡西会变成什么样子呢？

他曾在暗处看着他。任务中冷酷与麻木，午夜里洗不净的手，慰灵碑前弯下的脊背。那个耀眼的锋芒毕露的小天才熄灭了，千鸟的光也照不亮他的双眼。这不是卡卡西，就像他也并不是宇智波带土，真正的卡卡西会在月之眼的完美世界里和真正的宇智波带土相遇。

然而再次在这个烂透了的世界相遇之前，他也不曾想过，和眼前这个赝品相比，自己刿心刳腹的计划竟不值一提。

我的梦也该醒了。

他拿出那柄在卡卡西的忍具包里找到的苦无。即使在完全漆黑的环境下写轮眼也能感受到它锐利的锋芒。他抓起卡卡西绵软无力的手，强迫他握住刃柄。

“你不是总絮絮叨叨着说我是你的英雄吗？”带土有些自嘲地笑起来，将苦无对准自己的心脏。“那现在你的英雄就在这里告诉你，他给你这只眼睛，是希望你活下去。”

“宇智波带土希望你活下去，你要活下去，不是代替他，而是作为自己。”

“好好活下去。”

苦无刺入心脏的前一刻，带土轻轻在那失去血色的双唇上印下一个吻。

下一刻隆隆的震动声突然响起，似乎整个山洞都在为之动荡。有灰尘和细碎的石块落下来，带土环住卡卡西挡在他的身前，还未来得及刺入心脏的苦无掉在了地上。然后是光线，冰冷但新鲜的空气，即使是能夜视的写轮眼也要在这刺激下流泪。直到震动结束后带土才放开怀里的人，他回过头，看见石门已经不见，洞口外，杂草肆意生长，崎路险象环生，近峦错落有致，远山连绵起伏，蔚蓝的天空悬浮于林海之巅。

那是外面的世界，那是真正的世界。

广袤无边，阒然无声。

门开了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 因为给朋友看完她没理解，我就解释一下结尾，房间是“不达成两方心愿或者一方死亡就出不去的房间”，堍本想自鲨让卡获救，但是在自鲨前轻轻一个吻就共同达成了二人的心愿，所以石门就开了。他们此时的心愿、他们想要的，只不过是对方的一个吻而已。  
> 还有关于堍心脏咒印问题，堍是不能自杀的是我后面才拍脑门意识到的，但是想了想也不影响这篇文，堍是怎么发现自己心脏有咒印的呢，在漫长的岁月里他是不是尝试过自鲨或者其他自残行为、所以才发现咒印的存在呢？带入原作真不能细想.jpg


End file.
